Elsa
Elsa, anche nota come la Regina del Ghiaccio, è la sovrana di Arendelle. Biografia Prima del Sortilegio Elsa, Regina di Arendelle, e sua sorella Anna fanno visita alle tombe dei loro genitori. Per il matrimonio di Anna e Kristoff, che si celebrerà da lì a poco, Elsa sorprende la sorella mostrandole l'abito nuziale della madre. Per aggiungere il tocco di qualcosa di nuovo, regala inoltre ad Anna un pendente a forma di fiocco di neve. Quando Anna prova l'abito, Elsa trova il diario della madre. Nonostante si sia sempre creduto che i regnanti erano morti durante un viaggio diplomatico, il libro allude al fatto che siano partiti a causa dei poteri di Elsa. Credendosi la causa delle morti dei genitori, Elsa fugge nella foresta dove Anna tenta di confortarla. Believing this is all just a misunderstanding, Anna takes Elsa to the Troll, Grand Pabbie, hoping that he has answers. He can only tell them that their parents had gone to a place called Mist Haven. Later, unable to find Anna, Elsa turns to Kristoff for answers. After bluffing badly, he admits Anna booked a trip to Mist Haven, and though Elsa runs off to the harbor, the ship has already left. Kristoff reassures her that Anna will be all right, but Elsa argues that her sister doesn't know how dangerous Mist Haven is, even though she herself hasn't heard of such a place. He then explains that she might know it as what the inhabitants call it, which is the Enchanted Forest. Tremotino imprigiona Elsa in un'urna e la mette nella stanza in cui custodisce le Magie troppo potenti, che perfino lui teme. Dopo il nuovo Sortilegio Mentre sono intrappolati nel passato, Uncino ed Emma, con Marian svenuta, si trovano bloccati nella stanza delle Magie più potenti di Tremotino, piena di artefatti magici oscuri. Un'urna in un armadio cattura l'attenzione di Uncino, e lui la prende. Quando Emma riacquista la sua Magia e riapre il portale del tempo per tornare nel presente, l'urna è ancora con loro. }} Il trio arriva a Storybrooke, all'interno del granaio di Zelena e subito si allontanano. Il contenitore rimane lì, si apre e rilascia un liquido blu che assume la forma della Regina delle Nevi, Elsa. La donna distrugge la prigione con la sua gelida Magia ed esce dalla stalla, lasciando dietro di sè una scia di ghiaccio. Strolling on the road, Elsa abruptly stops when she sees a sign for the town of Storybrooke. A passing car spirals almost right into her, after the driver falls asleep at the wheel, but she freezes the vehicle just before it collides into her. The morning after, Elsa is startled by a motorcycle as she wanders the town streets. At one storefront window, she sees a wedding dress, which reminds her of her sister, Anna. Later, when pursued by two of the town's residents, Emma and Hook, a frightened Elsa seeks cover in a warehouse. Before they can close in on her, she conjures an ice monster to chase them away. While still in hiding, a newspaper is blown in by the wind. Recognizing the man on the front page, she sneaks her way to the pawnshop by nightfall. After breaking in, Elsa retrieves the snowflake necklace she once gave Anna, and she tearfully swears to find her. Apparizioni Curiosità *Il suo personaggio si basa sulla Principessa coprotagonista del film Disney "Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio", adattamento della fiaba di Hans Christian Andersen "La regina delle nevi", di cui la Elsa di C'era Una Volta riprende pari pari acconciatura e vestito. en:Elsa fr:Elsa de:Elsa Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Umani Categoria:Streghe Categoria:Personaggi di Storybrooke Categoria:Nobili Categoria:Personaggi di Arendelle